


The Aurora

by killalla



Series: Engines of Interest [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV), The Difference Engine - William Gibson & Bruce Sterling, The Secret Adventures of Jules Verne
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Community: Meme of Interest, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killalla/pseuds/killalla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Secret Adventures are just beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Aurora

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: ["Аврора"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015734) by [Kollega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega)



> Written for the Person of Interest Kink Meme Community

Mr. Harold Finch took a long moment to examine the rope ladder, rising up towards the gondola high overhead and then fixed his companion with a look that was equal parts helplessness and incredulity. "You can't possibly mean *that* thing."

“I’ll have you know that the Aurora is the world’s first and finest dirigible airship. I won it off the Baron de Montmorency only last week.” Mr. John Reese's answering expression was a combination of smirk and scowl. “Moreover, sir, may I remind you that you are not in a position to complain, as we urgently need to leave this place at once.” For a second, his expression softened. “I’ll be right behind you, Harold, just go slowly and don’t look down.”

"Oh, dear." Taking a deep breath, Finch began to climb. After several lengthy and mildly terror filled moments as the ladder swayed and wobbled in the wind, he was within sight of the hatch, which obligingly opened as a hand reached down to pull him up into the cockpit.

“Late again. What took you so long? Tao is waiting to de-couple the magnetic grapples.” A pretty, dark haired young woman, who was wearing an aviator hat and a rather – unusual – jumpsuit that appeared to be made of leather looked at Finch in surprise. “Oh. You’re not John.”

“No, I’m –” Finch started before he was interrupted by Reese’s emergence on the flight deck.

“Samantha, may I introduce Mr. Harold Finch, engineer, savant and clacker? Mr. Finch is the creator of the Modus, which has unfortunately just crashed the Grand Napoleon, necessitating our immediate departure from Paris. Mr. Finch, my cousin, Lady Samantha Shaw of Shillingworth Magna and Her Majesty’s Secret Service.” Turning to look over his shoulder, Reese shouted “Tao!”

“Yes, ‘Master’?” The man who popped his head around the door had a pair of enormous goggles perched on his head. Although dressed as a manservant, a certain lack of formality was evident in his voice and bearing.

“We’re ready for liftoff – get us out of here. Now.” There was a brief clang as the airship divested itself of its tethers and then the hum of the propellers kicked in as the Aurora turned and headed for the Channel.

**Author's Note:**

> With Harold Finch as Jules Verne, John Reese as Philias Fogg, Samantha Shaw as Rebecca Fogg, Leon Tao as Passepartout, and The Aurora (Yes, that's what it's actually called!) and The Modus as The Machine.


End file.
